A Sorte Yaoi Não Sorri Para Todos
by Vovo
Summary: O começo da história de Cid e Vincent em um mundo de fantasia yaoi, onde lobos maus espreitam suas vitimas nas florestas. Fic que antecede os acontecimentos de Surpresas Pela Estrada Afora e Fantasia Final. CidxVincent. Universo Alternativo. Humor. Lemon.


**O começo da história de Cid e Vincent em um mundo de fantasia yaoi, onde lobos maus espreitam suas vitimas nas florestas. Fic que antecede os acontecimentos de Surpresas Pela Estrada Afora e Fantasia Final. CidxVincent. Universo Alternativo. Humor. Lemon. **

**Agradeço a todos que me apoiaram e deixaram review nas outras duas fics da trilogia!**

* * *

**A Sorte Yaoi Não Sorri Para Todos**

**Por Vovô **(gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

Como todos sabem, lobos maus adoram seguir pessoas de vermelho. Mas não foi só a cor das roupas que chamou a atenção de Cid – lobo mau, com longa experiência na profissão. A criatura que ele seguia era simplesmente...

- #&#&#&#&#!! Que homem maravilhoso!!

Ele tinha longos cabelos negros como a mais escura noite e uma pele branca como... er... história errada, mas enfim, era a coisa mais linda que Cid havia visto em toda a sua vida.

Os olhos azuis viram com muita atenção todos os movimentos do moreno, como ele andava elegantemente pelo atalho na floresta, sua capa vermelha balando com a brisa da manhã, os cabelos negros tocando o rosto perfeito, quando as suas pálpebras se fecharam docemente sobre os olhos rubros quando ele deitou-se sobre as flores na clareira.

O rapaz dormindo tranqüilamente. Desprotegido. Sem imaginar os perigos que ele corria se um lobo mau chegasse... Ele poderia ser comido...

Cid aproximou-se sorrateiramente. O moreno ainda estava dormindo quando o loiro deitou-se sobre ele e... O lobo mau viu as pálpebras se abrirem gentilmente, revelando o par de olhos com aquela cor vermelha, tão peculiar. Suas bocas tão perto... Cid pensou que estava em um sonho, mas pode comprovar que não era quando foi arremessado contra o tronco de uma árvore.

Quando Cid viu que o moreno pressionava pontas afiadas de garras contra seu pescoço, e empurrava seu queixo para cima com uma arma, o olhar vermelho tremulando como uma chama... ele teve certeza de uma coisa: aquilo era amor.

x

x

x

x

- Então, você desiste de ser um lobo mau? – O moreno continuava ameaçando o loiro com sua arma.

- Sua voz é sempre tão sexy assim?

O rapaz pareceu um pouco pensativo. – Minha voz? Ela sempre é assim... – Mas depois interrompeu o rumo da conversa. – Do que você está falando?! Eu fiz uma pergunta primeiro e você não respondeu!

O lobo mau olhou para o moreno com uma expressão de inocência. – Minha mãe me ensinou a não conversar com estranhos. Você precisa se apresentar primeiro!

- Mas parece que você é bem grandinho para se lembrar dos conselhos da sua mãe...

- Eu não sou tão velho assim!! &#&#&#!!

Um suspiro de exasperação. – Meu nome é Vincent Valentine, sou caçador profissional de lobos maus – O rapaz guardou a arma por um instante e ofereceu a mão para um cumprimento...

...Que Cid aceitou. – Meu nome é Cid Highwind, sou lobo mau profissional, muito prazer em conhecê-lo. E espero ter mais prazer ainda e conhecê-lo ainda melhor... – Uma piscadela.

- Quem sabe... – Sorriu Vincent.

Então o caçador pegou a sua arma de volta e a pressionou contra o queixo de Cid outra vez. – Mas para que você possa me conhecer melhor, você será obrigado a largar a profissão de lobo mau – Vincent encostou seus lábios na orelha do loiro e falou ao seu ouvido. - Agora é o momento da sua escolha. Se você aceitar, eu vou colocar uma coleira em você, adestrá-lo e fazer de você meu cachorrinho. Se você recusar, eu vou ter que perseguí-lo, caçá-lo, prendê-lo com algemas em uma cama e torturá-lo com massagens eróticas até você desistir de ser lobo mau...

Cid pensou bem...

...pensou

...e pensou...

– Essa questão é de múltipla escolha?

x

x

x

x

Uma vida inteira perseguindo jovens inocentes (ou nem tanto), foi o que Cid deixou para trás ao conhecer Vincent Valentine.

- &!! Ele prometeu!!

Caçadores têm muito o que fazer ao capturarem lobos maus...

- &#&#&!! Ele não apareceu... Hoje era dia de adestramento!!

Mas Vincent estava muito ocupado... Lobos maus querendo comer pessoas era o que mais existia naquela região.

- É sempre a mesma coisa...

Ele liga.

- Fala que teve muito trabalho.

Mas promete ir um outro dia.

- E não aparece...

Eram dias difíceis para Cid... ele já não agüentava mais esperar... Desesperado, saiu de seu apartamento no edifício Highwind e andou pela floresta, desolado...

Estava escuro... O vento assoviava sinistramente e barulhos estranhos podiam ser ouvidos pela mata... Feras andando sorrateiramente à procura de vítimas, talvez um lobo faminto, alguém perdido no meio da floresta, roupas sendo rasgadas, e quem sabe ao amanhecer o dia conheceria um novo casal yaoi.

Mas Cid não queria saber de caçar. Ele queria seu caçador... Arranhando suas costas, mordendo seu pescoço...

Perdido em seus devaneios, o lobo nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava...

Então...

Um toque em seu ombro...

O coração de Cid começou a bater acelerado em seu peito, sua respiração se tornou ofegante, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

- Oi, eu sou Cait Sith - disse o gato estendendo a pata. – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- &#&#&#&!! &#&#&#&!!

O gato ficou ofendido e se virou para ir embora. – Eu só queria ajudar! Você parecia triste e perdido! Mas vejo que não merece a minha ajuda!

O nervosismo de Cid pareceu diminuir.

- &#&#&#&#&#&#!!

- Tá então! Fica aí se lamentando...

Cid realmente pareceu se acalmar, afinal, não era todo o dia que se via um gato oferecer ajuda.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu não quis ofender! É que... você parece que não serve para coisa alguma, mas...

-...

- Tudo bem!! Desculpa!#&#&!! Desculpa!!

- Assim está melhor.

-...

-...

- Então... você não disse que podia me ajudar?

- Ah sim.

- Então!! #&#&#&!!Ajude!!

- Er... eu pensei que você fosse pedir algo, daí eu ajudava.

- &#&#&#&#&!! – Cid tapou seu rosto com suas mãos e sentiu o desespero entalado em sua garganta. – Vinceeeeeeeeent!! Onde você está!?

- Ele mora depois da colina, perto da mansão abandonada, do lado do castelo assombrado, em frente ao cemitério e atrás de onde acontecem os eventos de anime...

Cid estava prestes a chorar... mas parou de repente. – O que você disse?

- Eu disse que ele mora depois da colina, perto da mansão abandonada, do lado do...

O lobo mau chacoalhou os ombros do gato. – Você sabe mesmo onde ele mora?!

- Sim, ele mora depois da colina, perto...

- #&#&!! Vou agradecer para o resto da minha vida!!

E Cid seguiu o caminho obscuro, com a felicidade estampada em seu rosto...

- Espera!! – Cait tentou dar um aviso ao lobo mau, mas era tarde demais... – Você não me deixou terminar... Eu ia dizer que tem uma criatura no meio do caminho que você deve evitar...

x

x

x

x

Cid andava apressadamente, mas os olhos que o seguiam eram rápidos o bastante para acompanhar os movimentos.

De repente, um rosnado pôde ser ouvido pelo loiro, mas antes que ele pudesse fugir, uma enorme fera correu em sua direção, pulou em cima dele, e o derrubou.

- &#&#&#&!! Nãoooooo!! #&#!! Pare com isso!!

- Por quê? – perguntou o grande felino vermelho (Red XIII ou Nanaki para os bem íntimos), após dar várias lambidas no rosto de Cid.

- Por que é nojento!! – O lobo mau limpou a baba que escorria. – Eu só aceito uma pessoa em cima de mim me lambendo!!

-...- o felino ficou triste... e seus olhinhos pareciam se encher de lágrimas...

- Er... &#&... Pára com isso... Eu não quero que você chore... Não em cima de mim!! Vai chorar em outro lugar!!

Snif... Snif...

Lentamente, a criatura saiu de cima de Cid, e passou a caminhar cabisbaixo...

- Tudo bem!! Volta aqui!!

E o felino voltou correndo, balançando a cauda. Seus olhinhos brilhando com esperanças...

-...O que você quer?

– Cafuné.

x

x

x

x

Horas mais tarde, quando o felino dormiu, Cid pôde finalmente voltar ao seu destino. E foi com grande emoção, que ele viu a casa de Vincent ficar mais próxima a cada passo. Com o coração batendo forte, ele tocou a campainha.

Nada.

Tocou mais uma vez.

Nada.

Tentou bater à porta.

...Nada.

Tentou esmurrar a porta, chutar a porta, arrombar a porta.

- #!! Será que ele não está?! Mas... aonde ele estaria a uma hora dessas...?

Cid não quis nem pensar e decidiu esperar.

Para não passar a noite ao relento, ele resolveu entrar em um celeiro do lado da casa. O lobo sentou-se em cima da palha e pegou um dos seus cigarros. Ele procurou um de seus 10 isqueiros espalhados pela sua roupa, na sua jaqueta, nos seus bolsos, no seu sapato, na sua meia, mas só achou um fósforo. Quando Cid foi acender o cigarro, ele viu que havia uma luz vinda de um buraco. Ele então olhou para ver o que estava do outro lado... e viu o banheiro da casa... Ouviu o som de água correndo... Vincent estava tomando banho... E Cid estava prestes a ver o corpo inteiro quando sentiu um grande calor...

- Está tão quente aqui...

Era o fogo que tinha se alastrado pela palha por causa do fósforo que ele derrubou. Ele saiu correndo do celeiro e em poucos segundos a estrutura desabou. Cid foi entrando mata... e o fogaréu subia aos céus... Até que ele lembrou que Vincent ainda estava dentro da casa. O loiro voltou correndo, e viu que a construção havia desmoronado.

- Nãooooooooooooooooooooooo!! - Ele se ajoelhou e gritou desesperado.

Mas de repente ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Cid se assustou:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Cid?

Vincent estava todo molhado, só de toalha, gauntlet e Cerberus.

O loiro ficou olhando as gotas de água escorrendo sobre o corpo, deslizando lentamente sobre a pele...

- Cid! Você vai ficar aí só olhando!

- #&! É que você é muito lindo!

- Obrigado... Espera... Não era isso que eu queria sab... Esqueça, Cid...

Vincent começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à floresta... desolado...

Cid viu olhar de tristeza do caçador, levantou-se e tocou em seu braço levemente – Vincent...

- Não precisa ter pena de mim... Eu já devia estar preparado para algo desse tipo. Tenho muitos inimigos e alguns ex-namorados vingativos... – De repente seu olhar ganhou um brilho assassino. – Se eu descobrir quem colocou fogo na minha casa...

O loiro engoliu em seco. – Olha... tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer...

- Você sabe quem fez isso? – Olhar assassino duplicado.

- Er... Não, nem faço idéia... eu só queria dizer... que... que... você pode dormir na minha casa já que eu pus fogo... Alguém! Alguém mal-intencionado colocou fogo na sua casa! E se eu colocar as minhas mãos nele...

- Obrigado, Cid. Eu... nem sei como agradecer...

- Eu tenho idéias de como você poderia agradecer... – Sorrisão. O loiro colocou seu braço ao redor de Vincent. – Vamos para a minha casa, eu explico melhor quando chegarmos lá...

x

x

x

x

Quando eles estavam no meio do caminho...

Um rosnado.

- #&#!! Você não estava dormindo? – perguntou Cid ao ver Red os encarando.

- E quem poderia dormir com um homem desses de toalha... – a fera encostou o focinho na mão de Vincent e olhou para ele com olhinhos brilhantes. – Me adota?

O moreno olhou bem para a criatura esperançosa. – Não – E foi andando pela floresta acompanhado de Cid.

Snif Snif...

- Eu nunca tenho sorte em histórias yaoi...

x

x

x

x

E mais adiante...

- Vejo que você encontrou o caminho!

- Que caminho!? – disse Cid a Cait Sith. - &#&! Eu nem conheço você!

- Mas nós nos vimos há algumas horas atrás, quando você queria saber onde... – O loiro tapou a boca do gato.

Vincent arqueou uma sobrancelha ao olhar a cena. – Cid, o que você está fazendo?

- Nada – O ex-lobo alegou inocência enquanto amordaçava o gato.

- Tá.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois voltaram ao seu caminho e Cait teve certeza que não tinha sorte em histórias yaoi.

x

x

x

x

E finalmente, eles chegaram ao apartamento.

- Cid... Você não tem alguma roupa para emprestar? – Era uma noite fria... e Vincent ainda estava de toalha.

- Eu não tenho roupa nesse seu estilo, então não posso emprestar.

Então Vincent ficou só de toalha...

Cid abriu a porta do quarto dele e ficou esperando.

O caçador se aconchegou no sofá.

-...Vincent... eu tenho uma cama bem espaçosa...

Mas o moreno já havia dormido.

O ex-lobo entrou cabisbaixo em seu quarto, preparou-se para dormir e deitou em sua cama. De repente, ele ouviu alguém entrando no aposento e sorriu.

- Vejo que você desistiu de dormir no sofá.

- Eu não vou dormir lá... Têm uns pedaços de pizza andando e eles me expulsaram.

Cid prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos ao sentir o peso de Vincent sobre colchão. O moreno estava deitando, muito perto, a respiração dele próxima do seu rosto...

O loiro abriu os olhos e Vincent estava dormindo. Cid cutucou o moreno, mas ele continuou dormindo.

- Vincent!! Acorda!!

Ele abriu os olhos, sonolento.

- O que foi?

- Estamos juntos, numa cama!! Não é para a gente dormir!!

- É para a gente fazer o que, então?

Eles se olharam profundamente.

- Você tem que me adestrar, esqueceu?

- Ah é...

Vincent se concentrou e se preparou para o árduo treinamento.

- Senta.

Um enorme barulho foi escutado quando Cid se arremessou com a cara no chão.

Vincent olhou assustado. – Cid... que animes você anda assistindo? Era para sentar do jeito convencional.

- Em você? – perguntou Cid enquanto esfregava o corpo dolorido.

-...Ainda não é esse "senta", é o outro.

- Ah!!

- Menos cinco pontos.

- Por quê??

- Você não conseguiu realizar a tarefa. Perde ponto e não ganha recompensa.

- #&#&#!! Que treinamento difícil!!

- Vamos à próxima tarefa. Cid, finja-se de morto.

O loiro subiu em cima da cama, deitou de costas para o colchão, juntou seus pés e cruzou os dedos das mãos sobre se tórax.

- E agora?

- Cid, mortos não falam.

- Mas eu não estava falando!!

- Cid, você não apenas estava falando, como continua falando agora!

- Mas eu fiquei quieto antes de falar!!

- Ficou quieto por quanto tempo? Meio segundo? Você precisa aprender que só deve fazer algo quando eu mandar e eu não mandei você falar!!

- #&#&#&.

- Menos dez pontos. Não entendo por que você não consegue realizar essa tarefa. É tão simples... Eu ficaria até 30 anos me fingindo de morto.

- E se passassem os 30 anos?

- Daí eu seguiria algum loiro maluco para ter algumas noites de prazer... Paciência tem limite, 30 anos sem sexo nem eu agüento... Mas vamos dar continuidade ao adestramento. Cid, deita.

O ex-lobo mau se concentrou, juntou todas as suas forças e fez o melhor que pôde.

- Assim está bom?

Um gemido.

- Perfeito...

Cid estava com seu corpo colado ao de Vincent, deitado em cima dele. O loiro viu os lábios se movendo para dizer a sua pontuação, mas ele não prestou atenção às palavras e buscou um encontro com a boca do moreno. O ex-lobo segurou a nuca do caçador com uma de suas mãos e o puxou. Sua língua abriu passagem pelos lábios entreabertos e deslizou pelo interior da boca.

Vincent fechou os olhos e colocou seus braços ao redor das costas de Cid, enquanto sua língua conversava com a outra em movimentos lentos. Quando o beijo estava começando as se tornar mais intenso, o caçador se afastou relutantemente e ordenou uma outra tarefa:

- Agora eu quero testar as suas habilidades manuais...

- Eu sei bordar.

Os olhos vermelhos questionaram a veracidade da afirmação. – Você sabe bordar?

- É! – Cid apontou para uma toalhinha em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, uma com vários foguetinhos bordados. – Fui eu que fiz! – disse orgulhoso.

- Interessante... Mas não era disso que eu estava falando... O que eu quero ver, é se você tem capacidade de tirar a toalha que é a única coisa que está me cobrindo...

Cid não precisou receber uma segunda ordem. Ele passou suas mãos pelas coxas do moreno e colocou sua mão por baixo da toalha...

Vincent sentiu o sangue correr com mais rapidez por suas veias quando seu órgão foi apalpado e explorado pelos dedos do loiro.

- Estou indo bem? – falou Cid ao ouvindo de Vincent, antes de morder e sugar uma orelha.

- Muito...

O ex-lobo afastou sua mão por um momento, para abrir a toalha e retirá-la de cima de Vincent.

O moreno levantou a parte superior do corpo. – Agora vem a parte mais difícil... Eu quero ver você permanecer parado enquanto eu tiro as suas roupas.

- Mas depois eu posso me mexer?

- Quando eu disser que sim...

Cid abriu um sorriso e sentiu as mãos passarem por cima dele. Um calor circulou pela seu corpo e então ele percebeu que a tarefa não seria tão fácil assim... Os dedos tocaram seu abdômen enquanto o moreno tentava tirar a camiseta. À medida que o tecido era retirado, as garras de Vincent arranhavam os músculos que eram revelados. O caçador viu algumas pequenas cicatrizes sobre a pele e passou a língua por elas, para depois mordê-las. Ele fez um sinal discreto para que Cid levantasse os braços para que ele terminasse de tirar a camiseta. Quando a roupa foi jogada em um canto da cama, Vincent voltou a morder o peito de Cid. O caçador encontrou um dos mamilos e o sugou com força, para depois sentir as mãos do loiro o puxando e suas unhas arranhando seus ombros.

- O que eu falei para você?

- Para que eu não me mexesse até você mandar – disse Cid aborrecido ao afastar suas mãos.

Então Vincent prosseguiu. Ele abriu a calça do loiro e sentiu o corpo reagir quando ele lambeu o órgão ainda coberto pela cueca e depois o descobriu ao abaixar as peças de roupa. O moreno passou suas mãos algumas vezes pelo membro e o lambeu por inteiro. Depois o rapaz se afastou para terminar de tirar a roupa de Cid. Ele passou suas mãos pelo corpo do loiro e fez com que suas ereções se encontrassem.

Mas, então, o ex-lobo não suportou mais, segurou Vincent e o jogou contra o colchão. O caçador tentou se libertar, mas Cid o manteve na mesma posição. O moreno olhou para ele de um jeito que dizia que aquela desobediência não seria esquecida.

- Da próxima vez eu vou algemar você na cama para aprender a me obedecer.

Cid lançou-lhe um olhar esperançoso. – Mesmo? Você vai usar um chicote também?

- Pode ser.

Os olhos do loiro brilharam. Ele realmente era um ex-lobo de sorte... Após imaginar toda a cena... ele se lembrou que Vincent estava a sua mercê naquele exato momento... Cid fez com que o moreno se virasse. Os pensamentos se tornaram confusos na mente do caçador, que não sabia se impedia o que estava prestes a acontecer ou se deixava aquilo continuar e arquitetaria uma vingança...

Enquanto Vincent pensava, Cid teve tempo de pegar o lubrificante que guardava embaixo do travesseiro e passou a substância em seus dedos. Quando o loiro introduziu o primeiro digito, Vincent não teve mais tempo de pensar em mais nada... Ele apoiou sua cabeça no travesseiro bordado e arranhou os lençóis quando sentiu um outro dedo abrindo espaço por seu interior.

Quando Cid resolveu que já era o bastante, ele afastou os cabelos de Vincent de suas costas, revelando mais de sua pele e beijou seus ombros. Suas unhas traçaram o caminho formado pela coluna do moreno, enquanto sua outra mão lubrificava sua própria ereção.

Cid parou um momento para admirar a posição de Vincent e respirou fundo. Seu coração parecia querer explodir em seu peito. Ele nunca sentiu algo parecido em sua vida. Por um momento ele pensou que estivesse dentro do seu maior sonho erótico e teve medo de acordar... mas esses pensamentos não duraram muito tempo, porque logo ele começou a introduzir sua ereção em Vincent, que tentava relaxar para acomodar o membro que o preenchia pouco a pouco.

Vincent sentiu o órgão se afastar, para depois voltar rapidamente e repetir os movimentos mais e mais vezes. Logo as investidas cresciam em intensidade e Cid sentiu que era o ser vivo mais feliz da face do planeta. Seu corpo estava respondendo de uma maneira bem prazerosa ao sentir seu membro se aventurar por aquele caminho.

Quando Vincent sentiu os movimentos se tornarem mais intensos, ele levou seus dedos para a sua ereção e traçou o seu comprimento, indo da base até a ponta, para depois voltar e repetir a ação. Então ele fechou sua mão sobre membro e a deslizou sobre ele. Logo ele sentiu a mão de Cid cobrir a sua e impor um ritmo bem lento... O que impacientou o moreno. Quando ele estava quase reclamando, o loiro aumentou a velocidade do movimento e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Vincent, que sentia os estímulos de sua mão e de Cid.

Uma série de gemidos abafados eram escutados. A estrutura da cama rangia com as ações cada vez mais desesperadas, enquanto eles se perdiam no prazer. Ainda bem que as paredes do apartamento eram bem espessas...

Após mais algum tempo, Vincent sentiu seus sentidos serem tomados por uma forte sensação que ele não pôde controlar (e que nem queria). Logo os vestígios do seu prazer se espalharam pelo seu abdômen e por sua mão.

Não demorou muito para que Cid fosse envolvido pela mesma sensação enquanto ele se movia mais algumas vezes... até o que sentia ser demais para ele se controlar.

E então eles se separaram brevemente para depois se aproximarem para um beijo. Vincent tentou restabelecer sua respiração normal e Cid distribuiu pelo quarto uma porção de xingamentos felizes.

x

x

x

x

Eles começaram a viver juntos e com a ajuda da presença de Vincent, o apartamento sujo e revirado virou um belo exemplo de lar arrumado. O caçador obrigou Cid a limpar e a cozinhar para ele. O loiro foi submetido a esses afazeres porque se não fizesse... o castigo seria intolerável...

- Cid, essa comida não está boa. Sem sexo hoje.

- ¨#&#&#&#!!

x

x

x

x

Cid também foi obrigado a largar a profissão de lobo mau.

Certo dia, o loiro saiu para procurar emprego e Vincent foi trabalhar.

O caçador caminhou pela floresta, até achar uma vila. Ele andou em direção a uma casa e foi atendido por uma senhora.

- Ainda bem que você chegou!! Tenho muito medo desses lobos maus... Ouvi boatos que tinha um pela vizinhança. Estou tão preocupada... tenho sete filhos lindos, inocentes e indefesos, daqueles que os ficwriters yaoi adoram se aproveitar...

- Não se preocupe, eu vou caçar esse lobo mau a todo o custo... Nem que eu tenha que usar armas especiais como chicotes, algemas e fantasias...

A mulher pegou um envelope e entregou ao caçador. – Aqui está a primeira parte do pagamento... – E com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos... – Por favor... eu confio em você.

Eles se despediram cordialmente.

Vincent estava prestes a ir embora, quando viu um movimento suspeito. O rapaz se surpreendeu ao ver Cid sair de uma moita e começar a andar sorrateiramente, até se esconder atrás de uma árvore e assoviar.

Os ouvidos de Vincent mal tinham se recuperado da primeira agressão aos seus ouvidos, quando outro assovio foi escutado, vindo de um lugar desconhecido. Mas logo, ele descobriu de onde veio o ruído.

Uma menina saiu de uma janela e pulou no quintal. Ela sorriu ao ver Cid e entregou um envelope a ele. O ex-lobo entregou um CD para a menina, que pulou e deu um grito histérico.

Vincent esperou escondido até ver os dois se despedirem.

Quando Cid estava prestes a se esconder no mato outra vez...

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

- Ahhhhhhhhh!! #(#(#((#!! Pára de me dar susto!!

- Eu exijo uma resposta, senão... você já sabe...

- Não!! Tudo menos isso!!

- Então, se você preza a sua vida sexual, comece a contar!!

- Eu... estava recebendo meu último pagamento como lobo mau!

- Era assim que você recebia dinheiro?! – perguntou Vincent incrédulo.

- Fãs de yaoi são a principal fonte de renda de um lobo mau!

x

x

x

x

Após abandonar sua carreira, Cid ficou um bom tempo procurando trabalho, mas arranjar emprego na floresta não era fácil. Para ajudar nas despesas, ele resolveu aproveitar uma prática que havia aperfeiçoado quando começou a cuidar da casa: começou a dar aulas de bordado.

Ele estava em sua sala de aula...

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (#&#!! Dá isso aqui pirralha!!

A menina ficou tremendo com o choro contido, quando Cid arrancou a toalhinha da mão dela.

Cid, pacientemente, começou a ensinar como devia ser feito. – Tem que ser assim!! #&#!! Desse jeito!! #!! Tem que ser um trabalho delicado!! DELICADO!!

De repente, Cid sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro. – Fique calmo...

- Eu estou calmo, #&#, estou calmo!! – Ele jogou a toalhinha longe e abraçou Vincent. – Você veio aqui me ver?

- Vim chamar você para o jantar.

- Você fez o jantar para mim? – Os olhinhos de Cid brilharam.

- Não, eu vim chamar você para fazer o jantar, eu estou com fome.

- E se eu quiser fazer outra coisa antes do jantar?

- Então, acho que você devia me convencer...

- HOMENS!! – As meninas se levantaram e bateram continência. – DISPENSADOS!!

O batalhão de garotinhas se retirou... um pouco depois de olharem para eles com cara de fangirls depravadas.

Cid puxou Vincent pela cintura.

- Já se convenceu? – As palavras foram ditas aos ouvidos de Vincent, que sentiu um arrepio com a boca roçando sua orelha e as mãos que traçavam caminhos ousados por seu corpo.

- Acho que você poderia se esforçar mais para me convencer.

O moreno segurou a roupa de Cid e o puxou para um beijo... Que seria seguido por outro... E que deu inicio a uma série de atos que a decência não permite contar...

Aquilo estava bem longe de ter um fim...

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Isto não é um final. É só uma pausa.**

**Para conferir o resto da história, vejam as outras fics: Surpresas Pela Estrada Afora e Fantasia Final, as duas histórias estrelando Cloud, Sephiroth, Vincent, Cid e Zack.**

**Confiram o perfil do Vovô para saberem de mais fics. Estou sempre escrevendo! Também tenho fics de Yu Yu Hakusho, Castlevania, Final Fantasy VIII e Yami no Matsuei. Também há links para o meu orkut e comunidades!**

**Obrigado por terem lido! Deixem reviews se puderem! **


End file.
